An obstacle course
by Death the Kid's Wifey
Summary: She was his everything when he first caught sight of her. When he sees her with another will he allow it or fight for her while showing he has been admiring her from afar. Will she even accept his offer of love or will she send him running with a broken heart back to where he came? Will she make the right choice or will she be heartbroken? A battle of love has begun.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto just this story.

' I can`t belive I just retrieved yet another mission, even though I just returned from one. I hope Naruto isn't mad at me?' The pink haired kunoichi was silently complaining to herself while making her apartment to pack all the items required to complete the mission ahead of her. Once she finished she made her way to her favorite training grounds knowing the person she was looking for would be found there.

"Saku... you`re leaving for another mission already aren't you. And you promised to go to Ichiraku`s with me before you left again."

"I'm so sorry Naruto it's just that Tsunade said that this mission was important and needed to be completed as soon as possiable." ' I feel so bad for not being able to go with him, it's not like he asks for much.' Sakura was feeling guilt and thinking to herself barely catching the question Naruto asked her.

" What's the mission?" Naruto asked with still a sprout of disappointment in his tone.

" I was ordered to travel to Suna and speak with the kazekage about some very important but very classified information."

" Garra. Well good luck, and when you come back no excuses."

" Wouldn't dream of it." As Naruto watched his friend leave for her mission he whispered one last part to himself, " And come back safe." Hoping but not knowing his friend will come back to him and his village safely.

After leaving the training grounds she made her way out of the village she grew to know as Konoha and made her way towards Suna. A villiage known for their hot and ruthless weather as well as their former resident/ninja Akasuna no Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto.

' So hot don't think I'll ... oh I'm here!' After traveling for days I arrived at the village know as Suna and walked inside, my sights set on the kazekage tower located in the center of the village. As I stepped inside said building I couldn't help but notice Temari and Kankuro were inside looking as if they were waiting or expecting something. "Sakura where have you been, Garra is expecting you we have to go up to his office NOW!" Temari rushed, not even giving me enough time to answer her question as she grabbed my arm and rushed up the steps of the tower.

When we reached the level Garra's office was on, I was barely able to stay close to Temari and Kankuro because of the shinobi and workers rushing around in the hallways and rooms. " What's going on?" ' Seriously though, I know Garra and he wouldn't just let a ruckus like this go on.' " When we get to Garra's office he will explain everything from why you are here to why everyone is acting like the world is ending." Kankuro answered clearly irritated and annoyed with bustling and noise others. With that reply we continued our way to Garra's office, once we arrived to our destination, Kankuro and I were suprised to see that Temari didn't knock first before entering Garra's office.

" How dare you op ... oh Sakura you've arrived here safely I see." As we all know Garra has a secret sweet spot for me. " Hey Garra, what's going on around here?" I asked just thinking to myself I couldn't and never have been more confused. " I will explain but you have to promise not to freak out." Garra warned knowing whatever he was about to explain to me will freak me out. Hesitantly but curiously I replied with " I promise." "Sasori is back." As this was said so many feelings were rushing through me.

Feelings such as fear, confusion, and puzzlement. "Wha... I mean what, what, how, why." " You already know what, we don't know how, that's what your here for, and we don't know why, that as well as how is what you're here for." "So what exactly do I need to," " Garra-sama we have intel on Sasori's whereabouts." A Suna ninja said with complete exhaust. "Ok Sakura you need to leave immediately." Garra stated torwards me.

With that the ninja walked up and handed me the scroll with Sasori's whereabouts written and displayed inside. I opened the scroll and read through it to put the information in my memory. After I finished reading through I nodded knowing they knew what I meant by it. On my way to the door I caught the quiet be safe from Garra but didn't show any emotion to let others know I noticed it.

After that I walked down the stairs and out the door heading for the entrance of the city to leave and move towards Sasori's said direction. Fear struck my heart as I once again thought about encountering Sasori. I walked through the dessert for hours until I was on the border of the edge of the dessert and the beginning of the forest and realized I reached the area where the scroll stated Sasori was headed. With as much courage as I could gather I could possiably gather I put on a brave face trying to hide the anxiety and fear that was spread across my face.

" Hm, I see you have changed alot from our years ago, little girl." This voice, I know, I loath it, and it's coming from behind me. "If you haven't noticed I'm not a little girl anymore ... Sasori."

AN: yay for these people for reviews you know who you are and I give you a virtual cupcake. Tehe

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

…Please don't say anything I truly apologize. I hope Everyone is ready for summer .Anyways time to reclaim my prize on the story pedestal. Onwards my fellow readers.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

Oo0 o0o

Sakura's POV

'I bet he's wondering why I keep staring at him periodically. But who said I care, he's a big dum… he's staring TURN AWAY, TURN AWAY.'

"Why do you insist on staring at me Sakura?"

'He sounds angry, why is he angry.'

"No reason just… no reason."

We walked on down the forest, every once and a while looking at the map of where ANBU marked where they believe the base is located.

We soon reached the mark by sunset. There we saw a black long building in the shape of a square. But what was weird, no door.

"We should look for the door, get information and get out as quick as possible."

I looked at Sasuke as though he has grown wings. (AU: Ha he has before).

"Um are you crazy or what. It's almost night and we have been traveling all day I want to rest, we can do it tomorrow night." I basically growled at him.

"Sakura I know you freaked out when Tsunade told you about the mission, do honestly want to stay here longer than needed?"

'This little boy how did he know that I freaked out when Tsunade told me. Stalker.'

"Fine but let's just hurry up there is one member in particular I don't want to encounter at all during this mission."

We agreed and got closer to the front of the base. Sasuke was trying to push on different spots on the wall while I was looking in the bushes in front, right then I stepped on a rock, but it didn't stay still it sunk into the ground.

We looked over to the rumbling sound to find out that part of the wall was rising to reveal an entrance. We stepped inside not being able to see anything but a light at the end of what looked like a brown corridor.

I followed Sasuke down the hall and saw that the light was a torch on the wall. Sasuke tried to grab it but he should of known better that I like to lead.

"The walls look like dirt, why would they make their base out of dirt when they have it above ground?"Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, but have a feeling that this isn't their real base."

We entered a corridor with a door to the side, we opened it.

"Your right this isn't our real base, we knew you were smart, Haruno Sakura."

'That voice it's that Pein guy.'

"I see you have brought my little brother. "

Author's Note:Well plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers and I apologize for not updating last week. But I have now arrived with the 4th chapter of this story. And hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto I just own this story plot. Now ON WITH THE STORY.

I awoke to the sunlight emitting from the window, realizing it was time to get and up set out for my home village. Once I grabbed my belongings and headed for the door thoughts of my encounter with Sasori filled my brain. But just as quickly as they came they left as I reached the lobby. I exited the door and made my way to the gates of Suna. Once I arrived I noticed Temari and Kankuro were there, waiting for me probably.

" Good luck Sakura-chan."

" Of course Temari. Bye Kankuro."

" Bye Sakura."

With those last goodbyes I made my way out of the village and into the dessert,on my way to Konoha.

After hours of traveling I made it back home. As I entered my village I knew the first thing I had to was checked in my mission progress. I then dragged myself toward the hokage tower. Once I reached my destination I went inside and toward Lady Tsunade's room. Once I reached the door I paused remembering that Temari didn't knock when she went inside Garra's office. 'Maybe I should... that would be suicide.' As my hand reached for the knob I was interrupted with the voice of the 5th.

" Come in already!"

I entered the room and was greeted with Tsunade and her usual bottle of sake.

" Oh Sakura your back safe I see, now the mission."

As I explained the mission to Lady Tsunade her face started to turn stern from the information of the encounter with Sasori.

" Thank you for the information Sakura, mission completed."

" Your welcome ."

After our conversation I made my way to the door and exited. Just at that moment I remembered the promise I made to Naruto. As I was walking around the village searching high on Mt. Everest and low in Mariana TrenchI remembered where I would find Naruto.

" Hey Naruto, I knew I would find you in our old grounds"

" Sakura your back and safe."

" And i didn't forget my promise to you, if your done we can go now, ramen on me."

" Alright!"

We made our way to Ichiraku's ramen shop and was there for hours. We talked about our past with and without our old teammate. We also talked about missions. But all good things come to an end.

" I think it's getting late I should get home, oh and meet me in the training grounds tommarow Naruto I want to see how good you have gotten."

" Sounds great, bye Sakura-chan.

With our finally fair well we went our separate ways. I walked down the streets of my home thinking about the past almost walking right by my apartment. I made my way inside my living room and to my room quickly being hit with exhaustion.

" Home at last." I relaxed with a sigh.

" You look pretty comfy around a criminal like me, unless you haven't noticed me yet."

I quickly knew the voice that rang through my room and wasn't startled the least bit.

" Oh I noticed you just didn't acknowledge you." I replied quite irratated.

" Hmm you know what I want now, don't you?"

" Of coarse, it's what every criminal wants, secrets."

" No that is of coarse what the Akatsuki wants. But me I want some thing much bigger in life, and one way or another I will get, little girl. Now I know you're smart. But, since I hate waiting, I'll just tell you. I want you."

Authors Note: Well reviews are welcome I will update Wednesday next week. Oh and the next chapter what should I do look on my profile for the poll made for my next chapter plz vote I need your energy and help. VIRTUAL COOKIES AND VIRTUAL TOBIS TO ALL. Tobi is cute when he was in the earlier episodes.

Ja nee


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my readers of time, I have returned as promised. Now I come back with a new chapter so I may continue with this epic tale.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto; I only own this story plot.

Now on with the story.

"Me? Why would you want me." 'Sasori wanting me is the last thing I thought about. Why would he want me?' I kept on thinking to myself until I was brought out of my thoughts with a chuckle from the male inside my room.

"So naïve for your age. What do you think I want with you?" He said with an amused smirk on his face. With a shrug of my shoulders I informed him I didn't know.

"Well only if you honestly don't know. I'm going to make you mine, turn you into a living puppet. My first ever one besides myself."

"NEVER! You'll HAVE, to kill me first." With that coming out of my mouth I got ready to fight, noticing that he wasn't even moving a muscle.

"I don't intend to fight you."He smirked at this. But as I felt a hand to my neck the last I saw was a flash of bright yellow before I went into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I was looking onto a black ground with read clouds, before I soon realized I was being carried by and Akatsuki member. Just as I was about to scream I was startled when I was thrown onto the ground and landed on my stomach.

When I finally sat up I saw the two members into battle with 2 dark figures I couldn't quite make out. 'Who would be stupid enough to pick a fight with the Akatsuki?'As they figures brought the fight closer I started to make out one of the figures hair colors. 'Yellow hair.' I took a while to figure it out but when the blonde figure used his jutsu I knew who it was. 'Rasengan. Practical Naruto.'

But that still left me wondering who this other figure was. As they fought I caught on to Naruto and the figures plan. 'They aren't trying to fight them but get closer to me.' When I found that out I immediately tried to move closer until I was picked up by the mysterious dark figure, bridal style. As he picked me up. I looked toward his face to find out it was none other than our old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. When I saw his face my eyes started getting heavy and the world around me got darker until, nothing.

0o0 o0o 0o0

I awoke to the sound of my teammate's voices and to the bright lights in the room. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light before I made any sign that I was awake. Once I could see clearly I looked at the back of my teammate's heads, hoping they would turn around so I wouldn't have to use my voice.

Just as I wished they turned around and I was greeted by Naruto's happy, worried face and Sasuke's … face. ' His calm expression is so hot… wait no no no I got over him a long time ago when he left the Hidden Leaf Village I know I can't still be into him after all these years… can I?'

"Sakura your ok you worried me when I came to your house and didn't see you." My blonde haired friend worriedly informed me.

"Don't worry about me Naruto you need to worry about you. But why were coming to my house in the middle of the night?" Curious as to why he would need to see and or talk to me so late.

Just when I saw Naruto's mouth open the Uchiha took the words right out of his mouth and answered for him. Nonchalantly of course.

"He was going to surprise you with my arrival, but when he knocked on your door… no answer and he tried again until finally he bust through, and luckily didn't break it, and looked around but didn't see you anywhere until I saw a head of pink hair being carried off by ninja with black and red cloaks on. So we chased after them."

Taking in the full story I thought of another question to ask the boys in front of me but thought other wise.

"I see you thinking Sakura, I know you ask questions later, you need to rest." I progressed they comment from the Uchiha thinking if it was a statement or a command, so I would know if I could argue or not. 'Even though the want me to get some rest it's not like I did anything except talk and get dropped on my butt.' But I did as told and closed my eyes falling into bliss world.

0o 0o 0o 0o 0o Sasori's POV

"They have her! And with that Uchiha none the less. How will she become my puppet if I don't have her?" 'I am truly angry never have I ever been so out of control of my emotions. This girl obviously does more to me than meets the eye.'

I clamed down realizing that this was just a laughing matter. 'So what they got her back THIS time. IT's was easy to take her I'll just try again, but this time I will learn from my mistakes and make sure nobody gets in the way.'

Author's note: So what do you think (question mark goes here).

Review please and thank you and I want to thank all the people who have ever reviewed for this story. I give you thanks and joy and happy sunshine flowers. Te he.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers how have you all been while I was gone. Anyways I bet you're ready for the next chapter, so here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto; I only own this story plot.

o0o 0o0

Sakura POV

I laid there in my hospital bed while many thing ran through my mind. 'Why is Sasuke back anyway? Not that I don't want him back but, could we have really accepted him back so kindly after all he has done? Well maybe if I'm lucky I'll get some answers… when am I going to get out of this hospital I'm starting to cramp up in this bed.'

I removed a blanket from on top of me and emerged from the bed and landed my bare feet onto the cold tile of the hospital floor. As I got up and reached the window I looked outside to find the sun beginning to rise.

I was about to exit my room when I looked down and noticed the attire I was in. 'A hospital gown will NOT attract attention since my butt is not sticking out the back. Though maybe I should put real clothes on anyway, just thinking it might be a good idea.'

I looked through out the room hoping to find my clothes some where. Just when I was about to look through the drawers of the nightstand by the side of the bed I saw a chair with my clothes folded nice and neat. Wondering how I could've missed that, a thought occurred to me.' Who undressed me?'

A blush rose to my face as I thought of Sasuke undressing me while I was unconscious. I immediately pushed the thought away to focus on putting some real clothes on. I sipped out of the hospital gown and put my shorts, shirt and vest on. Once I was done I made the hospital bed back up and laid the gown on it.

I exited the room and went down to the lobby where I went out of the Konoha hospital. I made my way to the road and to a bench by my apartment, I then sat there thinking of what to do to pass the time. But I knew it wouldn't last long when Naruto and Sasuke walked up and approached me.

"Sakura, what are you doing out of the hospital? Your suppose to be resting and regaining your energy." My blonde friend stated. As much as I wanted to be in that hospital… what am I kidding I didn't want to be there at all.

"Well I thought that I could regain it by resting at my house in my bed." I said trying to act innocent. Although even in my own head I knew I was failing.

"You shouldn't push yourself Sakura." What does Sasuke know about getting better?

"I won't, I am the medic here." I whined wishing they would stop worrying so much about me. They treat me like a weak little kid sometimes.

As if reading my mind Naruto said, "Just promise us you'll be careful Sakura. We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I promise Naruto. And I understand. Now why don't we all go and train or something."

"Sounds good to me." Getting stronger always sounds good to you Naruto.

"Naruto, have you forgotten already what Lady Tsunade wants?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Oh sorry. Sakura we just came from seeing Lady Tsunade and she wants to talk to you about something."I could see Naruto was sad about this since this would mean I probably won't get to train with him until later on.

"Ok, I will go right away and meet you guys at our training grounds later."

As that last statement was said Naruto waved bye to me while Sasuke gave me his usually goodbye look. I made my way in the direction of the hokage tower and went inside to Lady Tsundae's office. I knocked and was accepted inside with Lady Tsundae's voice saying 'come in'.

When I entered I was greeted by stacks of papers on top of the hokage's desk covering her face from any type of view. When I closed the door behind me the papers on the desk were all thrown onto the floor, by a hand, to form a paper catastrophe.

"Naruto and Sasuke said you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot while I was looking at the paperwork I'm not doing. You have another mission that starts tomorrow. Here is the information inside this scroll. Read over it."

She handed me the scroll and I opened it to find out that I was going on this mission with Sasuke. But that's not what made me scream. Where the mission was going to take place and where we had to go was what made me scream. Not that the place is scary itself, but the people in it was what scared me. More like the _person_in it.

Author's Note: Now don't scream and don't f**R**et because I will updat**E **again this week on Wednesday, until then go on an ad**V**enture. The reason why **I**s because n**E**xt week is my spring break so I **W**ill not update that week. But the week after that I will. So good luck. Te he.

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow I updated again this week as promised. So now that we e all here, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto, I only own this story plot. Let us begin.

o0o o0o

Sakura's POV

'Did she seriously give me a mission to sneakily terrorize the Akatsuki base? She must be joking. Or maybe… I'm just crazy. Yeah that's what it is.'

"Sakura! Stop talking to yourself. Now do you accept the mission or not?"

I thought for at least 5 minutes on whether or not I should accept this mission, or if I should live my life to where I won't scar myself. Though I wanted to make the second decision I knew I had to do what's write for my village.

"I…accept." Even though Lady Tsunade knew I was sighing in defeat on the inside she didn't take the mission back to give it to someone else.

"Good, now get ready by sunrise you will leave this Konoha and you should make it to there base by night time. Which is the perfect time to sneak up on them and get secrets? Understood?"

As if trying to bring Lady Tsunade's mode down I made sure to say "Understood" with no enthusiasm at all.

Once I left I tried to carry myself all the way to the Squad 7's training grounds. Once I reached there it didn't surprise me to see the to most important boys in my life arguing about whether or not a kunai is better than a shuriken.

"Fighting as always I see." I tried to cheer up my mood but it wasn't working very well as I could tell by their facial expressions ' more like Naruto's facial expression' that they could see right through the mask I tried to put on to hide my true emotions.

"Sakura, Naruto and I have known you for years we and can see right through you. I'm guessing you heard about the mission and aren't too happy about the contents of it." 'Ugh, I hate how he can know me so much. Sometimes it gets real irritating.'

"What mission?" As always Naruto was clueless as to what me and Sasuke were talking about so I decided to fill him in on the mission and what it has to do with my sudden sadness.

And even though I shouldn't have been, I was scared to tell Naruto. "Well…we have to go to the Akatsuki base, and get secrets about them and what there plans for the future are."

I couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking, his blank face almost surpassed that of Sasuke's.

"AWSOME!" 'Grr you think he would be worried about me going to such a dangerous place. But no the only thing you think about is the mission and how advanced and how cool it is. Sometimes boys just irk my nerves.'

Author's note: goodnight and have a WONDERFUL SPRINGBREAK tehe. And have the week of your life. As for me… I get to stay home. Hooray, Hooray. No just kidding I'm going shopping out of city. Anyways bye, bye and see you in two weeks.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my readers I'm here now and ready to feed you story juice. Anyways. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto, I just own this story. Now onward.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's POV 0o0 0o0

After chatting with Naruto and Sasuke I went to my apartment to pack my things for my mission. Once I finished I took my shower and went to lie down in bed almost not ready for the oncoming day, but blissful sleep soon overlapped the worry.

Sasuke's POV 0o0 0o0

I finished arguing with Naruto finally getting tired of the bickering and just telling myself that I won the fight to make me fell better. I went down the street to my apartment I was given by the Hokage after they closed down the Uchiha compound.

I entered through the window and grabbed my backpack and opened it up to put things in it that I would need for the mission. After I was done I set it by the window, took my shower and sat in my bed reading a book knowing I wouldn't get any sleep to night.

Oo0 o0o o0o

Sakura's POV

I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed forgetting all about my mis, BANG, BANG. 'What the hell was that?' I was questioning myself on what that noise was. After a few more seconds I just forgot about it and went back to layi, BANG, BANG.

"Sakura did you forget something?" Once I recognized the calm, monotone voice I knew exactly what the person was talking about.

"Hold on Sasuke, I overslept." I literally did Dora gymnastics from my bed to my closet to put on my black shorts, vest and skirt. Just about done I grabbed my leaf headband and my backpack and went out the door finding Sasuke sitting on my porch.

"Took you long enough." 'I told you what I did don't bring it up anymore.' Just my thought made me even madder.

"You know what Sasuke, shut up." Guessing he was leaving it at that we walked down the street, to the gates of Konoha and we made our way out to accomplish the mission. But having no idea of what lies ahead.

Author's note: I know boring chapter right but the next one will not only be more exciting but longer. I can hear you having the Halleluiah song playing to what I just said. Tehe. Oh well Read and Review.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

…Please don't say anything I truly apologize. I hope Everyone is ready for summer .Anyways time to reclaim my prize on the story pedestal. Onwards my fellow readers.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

Oo0 o0o

Sakura's POV

'I bet he's wondering why I keep staring at him periodically. But who said I care, he's a big dum… he's staring TURN AWAY, TURN AWAY.'

"Why do you insist on staring at me Sakura?"

'He sounds angry, why is he angry.'

"No reason just… no reason."

We walked on down the forest, every once and a while looking at the map of where ANBU marked where they believe the base is located.

We soon reached the mark by sunset. There we saw a black long building in the shape of a square. But what was weird, no door.

"We should look for the door, get information and get out as quick as possible."

I looked at Sasuke as though he has grown wings. (AU: Ha he has before).

"Um are you crazy or what. It's almost night and we have been traveling all day I want to rest, we can do it tomorrow night." I basically growled at him.

"Sakura I know you freaked out when Tsunade told you about the mission, do honestly want to stay here longer than needed?"

'This little boy how did he know that I freaked out when Tsunade told me. Stalker.'

"Fine but let's just hurry up there is one member in particular I don't want to encounter at all during this mission."

We agreed and got closer to the front of the base. Sasuke was trying to push on different spots on the wall while I was looking in the bushes in front, right then I stepped on a rock, but it didn't stay still it sunk into the ground.

We looked over to the rumbling sound to find out that part of the wall was rising to reveal an entrance. We stepped inside not being able to see anything but a light at the end of what looked like a brown corridor.

I followed Sasuke down the hall and saw that the light was a torch on the wall. Sasuke tried to grab it but he should of known better that I like to lead.

"The walls look like dirt, why would they make their base out of dirt when they have it above ground?"Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, but have a feeling that this isn't their real base."

We entered a corridor with a door to the side, we opened it.

"Your right this isn't our real base, we knew you were smart, Haruno Sakura."

'That voice it's that Pein guy.'

"I see you have brought my little brother. "

Author's Note:Well plz review


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers i'm feel very happy today so i'm going to update. I also want to give a shout out to all my reviewers, from now on im going to make sure to mention all your names.

Wolifis

kill everything

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

o0o o0o

Sakura'sPOV

"I didn't bring him, he came along. Sadly." I mumbled the last part of my sentence thinking nobody heard me but was proved wrong by Sasuke turning his head abrutly toward me.

"It was nice chatting but I don't belive you leaf ninja are here for good intentions so let's get this over with." After the Akatsuki leader said that he stood behind Itachi and Kisame.

'I bet the rest are on missions, I bet _**he's**_ on a mission.'

Immediately Sasuke went after his brother Itachi. They both began to fight with what seemed like genjutsu.

I directed my gaze to my oppenent who was coming straight toward me with his sword Samehada in his hands. I quickly dove to the left side barely dodging the chakra draining sword. I slid across the floor on my feet watching as the dust rose from the ground. I took my stand then turned around to face Kisame.

I ran toward him with my fist in ready to punch him but what he didn't know was that this punch wasn't aimed to hit him, but to trick him.

'I just hope it works.'

Just when my left hand fist was about to connect with the side of his face, he moved to the right where my right hand was ready to give him a chakra infused undercut.

When my hand connected with his chin his body flew up and was thrown to the wall across the room where he dropped his sword and his body created a gaping hole from the impact. Kisame layed there unmoving but I knew that the punch I gave him was nothing more than a scratch to him.

I saw his body slowly start to get up he grabbed his sword that dropped when I punched him and came toward me and what I didn't notice was the hand signs he was making to do his famous water prison technique.

I was soon caught inside a a spere of circling water that I was unable to escape from. I tried to fight my way out but relized that moving would only worsen the little air supply I had left in my body. Not wanting to ask for his help but knew if I didn't it would be the end of meet, I looked toward Sasuke's way and saw him laying on the ground bearing severe injuries injuries in a pool of his own blood. I looked over more to see Itachi bearing mild injuries, but what wouldn't go unnoticed was the clear overuse of his eyes.

"Aah gurgle." I accidently screamed seeing my last chance of living fluttering out the window. Without relizing the fatal mistake I just made. I soon was squirming around in the spere of water trying to find even a single breath of air when suddenly, just black.

o0o o0o

Sasori's POV

"I see."

"We miss everything when we're gone on missions my man, hm."

'For once Deidara was right, even though I wouldn't have minded at all going up against her. I surely would have done a better job controling her.'

"What do we plan to do with her?" I asked cuirously.

'Not that I care what happened to her.'

"I don't know but we also have to think about the younger Uchiha as well." Leader awnsered back.

I was looking between the two of the leaf ninja laying on the floor in leader's office when an idea popped in my head.

Author's Note: How was this. Also I really need you guys help what should they do with Sakura and Sasuke I honestly don't know. Help plz and review. :)

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers well I have been on writer's block for a while but I won't use it for an excuse. Thanks to

kill everything

the killer tigeress

for reviews. Anyways on with the story.

DISCLAIMER:I dont own Naruto.

Sakura's POV

O0o o0o o0o

'Uggh… where am I.' I slowly opened my eye feeling a giant headache coming on and couldn't help but groan at the rapid pain that thumped against my forehead.

I looked over to my right to find something next to me.

'It's Sasuke. What happened?'

I raised my upper body off the cold hard floor and tried to observe the room I was in. It was just blank. I tried to stand but found it almost impossible. Over to the left I noticed a door. I limped up to the door and found it unlocked, so I slightly opened it to look out into a room where some Akatsuki members were. I quietly closed the door and fell on my butt remembering what happened.

'We fought Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki… and lost.' I got up from the floor and cracked the door again to look out and saw Deidara coming towards the door. I quickly ducked down and pretended to be asleep. He walked in and shook me awake.

"Get up Sakura. I know you are awake because I remember closing the door."

'Crap. Curse myself.'

"What do want?" I yelled in his face.

"You should be grateful little girl because we can't even answer that ourselves."

I looked toward the door to find the redhead there.

"Grateful! For what?" I was seriously anger yet I didn't know why. I saw Sasori open his mouth but before he could answer A groan emerged from the body next to me. I looked over to find Sasuke coming to consciousness.

"What's going on?" He looked over to his left to see me with Deidara's hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing to her let her go!" He screamed and jumped to the side to push Deidara off of me, he then brought me into his lap and put his arms around me.

"Sakura are you ok? Please say you're ok. Sakura I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you, I...I just love you so much Sakura." Sasuke said this and started to sob onto my shoulder. When those words came out of his mouth I just thought about how long I have been crushing on him and my heart just swelled.

"Sasuke."

Sasori's POV

O0o o0o o0o o0o

'He what no no Sakura is mine! She is right? Yes, she belongs to me He gave her up a long time ago when he left the Leaf. He gave everything up.'

"No!" I yelled. I saw Sakura look up to me.

"You are mine and will be mine Sakura. Deidara."

"TOBI! Get your butt in here." Why did he call the lollipop in here.

"Yes Sempai."

"Take care of them." I looked toward Tobi after Deidara slipped those words from his mouth. Before I knew it me and Sasuke were being sucked into a vortex in the hole of Tobi's mask.

'Transportation Jutsu.'

Author's note: Well that is that and this is this and reviews are what rum this tory literally… besides me of course.

Ja ne


End file.
